Say More With Less: The Walking Dead
by 2violetflower15
Summary: Say More With Less (SMWL) is a collection of 100 word drabbles. The drabbles will focus on Richonne and the Grimes Family 2.0 dynamic. There will, however, be appearances from many of the characters in TWD. Each drabble in the collection will not necessarily be related to the one before, but if a story emerges, I'm open to exploring it.
1. Barefoot

**A/N: This drabble was written for richonnefics "Richonne Grimes Family Picnic" prompt table challenge on Tumblr. The prompt was barefoot.**

* * *

The air is warm and the sun is shining. They lie together on a blanket in the backyard. She is on her stomach reading a story about bees and their secret lives. He too is on his stomach. He's being annoying.

And enticing.

Their feet are bare. His toes are sneaking towards hers.

Again.

" _Rick."_

It's a warning.

He sits up with a coltish grin. "Why can't I play with your feet?"

" _Because, I don't like feet."_

He grasps her ankle with callused hands. "But I love your feet." His kiss to her instep makes her giggle.

He smiles.

"Please?"


	2. Laundry Day

**A/N: This drabble was written for richonnefics "Richonne Grimes Family Picnic"prompt table challenge on Tumblr. The prompt was blanket.**

* * *

Soft, yellow cotton. The blanket hung from the clothes line, swaying in the warm summer breeze. The tiny girl was at her feet, cushioned on soft blades of grass, arms outstretched, seeking to wrap berry stained hands around sun drenched cotton.

"No, baby girl," she gently scolded, "not until Mama gives you a bath." The tiny girl gave her a sleepy pout. She smiled. "Did your Daddy teach you that?" Mama placed the little one on her hip. She smelled like sunshine.

Baby girl gripped Mama's smiling face with sticky fingers. Their laughter floated through the neighborhood; special, sacred, sweet.


	3. Chapter 3: The Emotions List (1-5)

_The Emotions List_ is a series featured within the _**Say More With Less**_ **(SMWL)** collection. _The Emotions List_ was inspired by a list of 100 prompts I found online. (Google: "100 themes drabble list" or check out my blog on Tumblr.) Each chapter will consist of 5 emotions from the list, and I'll be posting the drabbles sequentially. I am accepting prompts for this, so if you have something you'd like to see, pick a number and send me a message; here or on Tumblr.

 **1-5: Birth, Enthusiasm, Love, Hate, Triumph.**

* * *

 **1\. Birth  
** Theirs was memorable. They spent a lot of time… gestating. She had lost a child, and a lover. He'd lost his wife. Grief had lured them through the looking glass, and turned them into broken versions of their former selves. Their journeys were parallel, but solitary. When finally their roads converged, still, they maintained their distance; both bound and burdened by the baggage of the abandoned. But distance couldn't keep love out. When walking became too much, they settled, into rich soil. They planted bristles and hoped that broken things really could manage to grow.

Their new plant is fruitful.

 **2\. Enthusiasm  
** We've started having sex outside. We're discreet, but we do it everywhere. The first time, he took me against the wall on the side of the house. We were alone in the dark, and his voice in my ear was making me throb. He said he couldn't wait, and I feigned a modesty I didn't truly possess. I wanted him to fuck me. He filled me up like air fills space; completely and yet not at all. I needed more. His love is sweet and heady, and I drink him by the case. _He's in my blood like holy wine…_

 **3\. Love  
** I loved his son first. When I got to the prison, the poor boy had just lost his mom and he wasn't doing very well. I had just lost my son, and was in pretty bad shape myself. We made each other smile. Then Andrea died, and I was broken… sad. Rick was sad then too, but he and Carl were always happy to see me. And they made sure I knew it. I loved that. They changed me; even Judith, and I was terrified of her. Being with them healed me. Isn't that love? Those three are my home.

 **4\. Hate  
** I know that I carry some darkness inside of me, but I'm still good. I didn't hate Phillip. I didn't care about him enough to hate him. I hated what he did, what he made others do… what he took from me. From us. I wanted him to pay. It felt good to run my sword through his chest. I liked it. What does that say about me?

I hated Andrea for a bit; for the choice she'd made. Rick thinks that Andrea had simply hit a wall, that she'd seen Woodbury as her chance. I know he's right. Still…

 **5\. Triumph  
** She was devastated after Richmond. She told me she wanted a new place; one where Judith and Carl would be safe. She needed a chance. I was so tired and disillusioned, I didn't know if we'd ever be safe again. But she needed to go to Washington, and I needed to give her that. I'll never forget how her face softened, how she looked at me like I had hung the stars in the sky. I felt like I had finally done something right. She was pleased, and I was her champion. I should've known that I was in love.

* * *

 **A/N: The next 5 emotions are:**

 **6\. Feel**

 **7\. Wrecked**

 **8\. Soft**

 **9\. Cold**

 **10\. Without**

 **Remember, I am accepting prompts for this series, so if you have an idea , pick a number and send me a message.**

 **You can find the full list on my Tumblr page.**

 **Just look for 2violetflower15 and search my blog for SMWL.**


	4. Chapter 4: The Emotions List (6-10)

_The Emotions List_ is a series featured within the _**Say More With Less**_ **(SMWL)** collection. _The Emotions List_ was inspired by a list of 100 prompts I found online. (Google: "100 themes drabble list" or check out my blog on Tumblr.) Each chapter will consist of 5 emotions from the list, and I'll be posting the drabbles sequentially. I am accepting prompts for this, so if you have something you'd like to see, pick a number and send me a message; here or on Tumblr.

 **6-10: The Dark of Night**  
 **(Feel, Wrecked, Soft, Cold, Without)**

* * *

 **6\. Feel  
** "Don't move," he said.

Michonne moaned and arched her back, wrapping her arms around him.

"Don't move," he repeated his command.

His thick length was buried deep inside of her, and both were teetering on the edge of an orgasm. Rick was fighting his release with a determination that was admirable; and sexy as hell. She could feel every inch of him, hard and hot, and pulsing. Just a few more thrusts and they'd both fall apart. She clenched her walls around him and smiled when he groaned.

"Stop it," he growled against her skin.

"No. Come with me, Rick."

 **7\. Wrecked  
** She couldn't move. Every muscle was lax. Her body felt heavy. There was no thought, no pain, no strife...there was nothing. He had taken it all. She was completely and thoroughly fucked.

"I would say it's been awhile since I've felt like this," she licked her dry lips and gave him a wry chuckle, "but I don't think I've ever felt like this before."

"Hmm," Rick scoffed, "and how do you feel, exactly?" He asked, nuzzling her neck with his nose."

"I don't know," she mumbled, already giving herself over to sleep's enticing pull, "like I don't have bones?"

 **8\. Soft**  
He woke to the sound of her light snoring. She was wrapped in his arms, naked from their earlier love making. Her warm skin smelled like sleep and he snuggled closer into her plush curves. She stirred slightly and adjusted her position, grinding her ass into his crotch with a quiet sigh. His cock was nestled right between her round cheeks. Even asleep she was torturing him. He wanted to wake her with tender kisses and lose himself, again, in her wet heat. He was about to do just that when he heard a small whimper from the baby monitor.

 **9\. Cold**  
She dreamed that she was outside… walking. There was snow on the ground, the trees were bare, and the air was crisp with a frigid bite. Step after step she pounded the asphalt, her feet, marching her towards some unknown destination. She was alone.

"Rick," she called, "where are you?"

She opened her eyes with a start and looked around her darkened bedroom. The clock on the nightstand flashed the early morning hour with angry red numbers. She shivered and turned around in the bed, reaching for her husband with a yawn. He wasn't there.

"No wonder I'm so cold."

 **10\. Without  
** She finally found him in the girls' bedroom. The door was slightly ajar and a small sliver of light spilled out through the crack, illuminating the dark hallway. She tiptoed up to the door and peeked through. Rick was sitting in Michonne's rocking chair holding their infant daughter. Their oldest daughter, Judith, slept soundly in her bed beside them. Michonne entered the room quietly.

"Everything okay?" She whispered.

"Chloe needed a bottle," he whispered back. "You were wrecked. So..." He smirked.

Michonne smiled. "Is she asleep?" He simply nodded. "Come back to bed. You know I can't sleep without you."

* * *

 **A/N: The next 5 emotions are: 11-15: The Light of Day**

 **11\. Inspiration**

 **12\. You**

 **13\. Confused**

 **14\. Affection**

 **15\. Joy**

 **Remember, I am accepting prompts for this series, so if you have an idea , pick a number and send me a message.**

 **You can find the full list on my Tumblr page.**

 **Just look for 2violetflower15 and search my blog for SMWL.**


	5. Chapter 5: The Emotions List (11-15)

_The Emotions List_ is a series featured within the _**Say More With Less**_ **(SMWL)** collection. _The Emotions List_ was inspired by a list of 100 prompts I found online. (Google: "100 themes drabble list" or check out my blog on Tumblr.) Each chapter will consist of 5 emotions from the list, and I'll be posting the drabbles sequentially. I am accepting prompts for this, so if you have something you'd like to see, pick a number and send me a message; here or on Tumblr.

I had originally intended for this chapter to be a follow up to the last, called: The Light of Day. BUT... inspiration hit and I ended up making these next 5 about Richonne at the prison. **The Light of Day** is still coming, but in the meantime... please enjoy:

 **11-15: The Moments In Between**  
 **(Inspiration, You, Confused, Affection, Joy)**

* * *

 **11\. Inspiration**

Rick opened his eyes with a start. The image of the woman from the woods haunted him; her tattered dress and her grey skin reminded him of everything he was afraid to become again: broken, lost... gone. He thumbed the tiny gold band that adorned his ring finger and thought of Lori. He missed her. Herschel's words echoed in his mind. _You get to come back_. But, what was he coming back to? He got out bed and left his cell, hoping to rid himself of the thoughts that tortured him, and was surprised to find himself at her door.

 **12\. You**

A soft flickering light shined through the bars of her cell. Michonne sat on her bed with her jean clad legs bent under her while she absentmindedly played with her toes. Her brow was creased in concentration as she pored over a large map.

"You're still awake."

She looked up at him with wide eyes and he was momentarily stunned by how beautiful she looked in the candle light. "Just looking over this map."

Rick nodded. "Mind if I join you?"

She hesitated a moment then smiled, lifting the map to make room for him on the bed. "Come in."

 **13\. Confused**

Rick sat down next to her and took in the magazines and comic books piled in the corner. On top of a tiny antique table, a candle burned with the sweet scent of sugar cookies. A small green rug covered the floor by the bed.

"It's nice in here... cozy."

"Thanks," she whispered. "I picked up a few things on my last run."

The corners of his mouth lifted slightly. "I'm glad you're making yourself comfortable."

"Hmmm... I don't know if that's the word I'd use."

"Well, I wish you would," he confessed.

"Really," she asked. "And why is that?"

 **14\. Affection  
** Her question caught him off guard. He struggled to come up with a suitable answer. Anything he thought to say revealed too much about things he wasn't quite sure he understood.

"I don't know," he admitted with a small chuckle. "It's nice having you around. Carl's smiling again. Thank you."

"He's a good kid."

A silence fell over them and Michonne turned her gaze back to the map. "It's just that," her voice was quiet, "sometimes it's hard to be here. I've lost a lot, you know?"

Rick nodded; he knew all too well.

"Well, we're here. Whenever you're ready..."

 **15\. Joy**  
"Mmmm…" Michonne sighed quietly to herself. Rick found himself fighting back a grin over the joy he felt at her tiny display of pleasure. "I'll remember that. Thanks," she said.

"None needed." Their eyes met and they each offered the other tentative smiles. The promise of tomorrow sat between them, barely visible in the dim light of their reality, but present just the same. It was a beautiful dream, tomorrow... a rose colored set of glasses for them to look through when the world was dark and grey.

He stood to leave, elated. "Goodnight Michonne."

"I'll see you tomorrow, Rick."

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading you guys. And thanks for the likes, faves, and reviews. I appreciate it so much.**

 **The next 5 emotions are: 16-20:**

 **16\. Horror**

 **17\. Acceptance**

 **18\. Sympathy**

 **19\. Holding**

 **20\. Defeated**

 **Remember, I am accepting prompts for this series, so if you have an idea , pick a number and send me a message.**

 **You can find the full list of prompts on my Tumblr page.**

 **Just look for 2violetflower15 and search my blog for SMWL.**


End file.
